


la vie en rose

by pflaume



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pflaume/pseuds/pflaume
Summary: A coupshan drabble collection:Latest update:Jeonghan swipes Seungcheol left.





	1. baby jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I've got way too much drabbles in my laptop and maybe I could share them to you, guys. (And I'm just actually thirsty for some content around here honestly). Also, I'm itching but my block has rendered me unable to finish a whole fic (but I'm there, just a little push).
> 
> Enjoy these short word vomits!

Seungcheol knows that he needs to stop the cute pair of limbs the moment his three-year-old son got a hold of the black marker. There are clothes strewn everywhere, one halfway through his head too, and he’s resigned on the floor, catching his breath after barely thirty minutes of jogging, literally, around the flat to tend to him. The child got some supernatural energy going on in there and he’s come to the point of asking where did he get his genes from. But the child merely giggles in full mirth, chubby cheeks rolling up and huge doe eyes crinkling into crescents whilst making grabby hands toward his exhausted dad on the floor and Seungcheol decides he’s defeated so he lets the child play with it.

 

  
He should really have thought things out because by then, his giggly son finally finds out what a marker does when he pulls the cap open and drags the point across Seungcheol’s abdomen.

 

  
The dad sits up rather abruptly, surprising the small child when he squeaks a loud, “No, baby, don’t!” _Why is he not wearing a shirt, again? Yeah, he got too sweaty from his impromptu exercise_. Bad decision.

 

  
It took him five, six seconds before he finally registers the face of his son, whose eyes are now casing small tears and a big pout marring his thin lips with his head slowly bowing down and tiny fingers letting go of the big marker (too big for his little fist, that is) because _why did his dad shout at him? He has a scary voice!_

 

  
“I’m sorry,” is what Seungcheol whispers first, and then he scoops up the child into his arms as if to sooth him. He can’t handle his crying son. Not when his last tantrum happened, where he stayed up all night apologizing to their neighbors because he was wailing loudly at three am and they ended up calling their parents for help. Nobody told them parenting was this hard. “Shush,” he hums something to distract the child. “Do you want to play with the marker?”

 

  
His son nods, big head shaking up and down ever so slowly while he wipes his snot away with his gangly limb and Seungcheol now knows why his husband calls him a pushover.

 

*

 

Jeonghan comes home from the grocery two hours after and spots Seungcheol knocked asleep on the floor, just beside the couch. His face is drawn with little shapes on by what looks like a marker (he just had to make a silent prayer that it isn’t a permanent marker) and when Jeonghan remembers they have a son (why did he fucking forget?), he almost panics but not after, he notices the small bundle of blanket on the couch, also fast asleep, with Seungcheol’s arm propped beside the small child to act as barrier and keep him off from falling.

 

  
Jeonghan smiles.

 

  
He will have to make do of how to erase the drawings on the carpet but of course, not without reprimanding his boys.

 

 


	2. floor fucking floor it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on tumblr user quietzombiegirl's post: "my grandparents met when my grandma was running away from police during a protest and she jumped on the back of my granddad's motorcycle and just screamed 'DRIVE FUCKING DRIVE'"
> 
> fluff (don't worry)

"Floor it! Fucking floor it!"

 

Choi Seungcheol probably does not have the best reflex and reaction, although those procure a really great part of his day job. _Probably_. Or maybe he can throw the blame to the car intruder who shoved himself inside his car minutes ago and is now shouting gorgeously at him to just _"drive the fucking car"_.

 

He doesn't.

 

Instead, he sits there, gaping; pondering what did he do in his past life to befall such _blessing_ , considering he didn't want to be around the place earlier. He may probably look dumb now but _oh, he's close_ ㅡ too close for Seungcheol's poor convenience and he takes his time: time to worship, inside his head of course, how perfect his hair is parted, golden locks cropped and framing chiselled features of.. _wait, god really exists;_ how the sunlight streaming in 1993 Dallas afternoon accentuates the sightly cheekbones; how his white set of teeth bares at him to _'just hit the gas!'._

 

Choi Seungcheol must be just ready to be shouted at, all throughout his life.

 

Except his short fancy jolts to a halt when someone starts banging the tail of his car, finally, finally clicking him back into rationality. "What the fuck?" is what he utters at first, bewilderedㅡ the audacity.

 

"You really got the time to be surprised?" The _beauty_ sneers but the amusement did not slip Seungcheol's notice.

 

He does, this time, floors the car and it jumps into a roaring start, sending them both backing into their seats as it maneuvers towards the mouth of the alley and into the main street, losing the smattering of people running after the said intruder. He makes a silent "thanks" to his procrastination that the key remains in the ignition and the engine is still a bit warm.

 

"What the hell was that?" He asks again, after making sure they're clear in hopes to get someㅡ attention, maybe?ㅡ answers from the man.

 

Seungcheol doesn't get one. Rather, the stranger beams at himㅡ _shit too much light,_ Seungcheol panicsㅡ and points toward a corner. "Thank you for the ride. You can drop me there, cutie."

 

He must have choked on air if it was possible, but the alarm of not having to rub shoulders with the _beauty_ again settles in first. The brave words that did not filter in his brain spills, "Well, I'm not stopping this car until I get an explanation."

 

He must have heard a snort because when he glances at the stranger, there's mischief in his soft, _shit_ , lips. "I have the time of the day. Not really my loss."

 

Difficult. The dejected sigh almost came through but Seungcheol ( _"Give yourself a pat on the back, big boy"_ ) suddenly thought of "Good cop, bad cop, _quick_."

 

He straightens, momentarily stares at the boy and prepares himself, like an impressionist, to his very practiced character of _"I am the bad cop."_

 

The burning gaze holes through when the intruder squirms in his seat and finally makes a small squeak, "Okay, stop looking at me like that! Someone started a riot. I lost my friends through the mess. Long story short, I used you as an escape plan."

 

The mirth is back in the other's eyes, as if he's very proud of the witty plan he conjured earlier, and Seungcheol just wants to bang his head at the steering fact that he might just want to marry himㅡ he's impulsive like that.

 

"Wait, riot?" Oh, but he's probably a menace. Not good for the family business.

 

"I was a part of the rally earlier. You know.. the LGBT protest."

 

Seungcheol does splutter, this time ( _"You're gay?", "Nope, bi."_ ) and he makes for the very first decision to park his car somewhere safe before he slams them both into the red barriers by the pavement.

 

"This is gonna be awkward." Seungcheol mutters, finally, twisting in his seat after he lets the engine rest so he can fully face the _beauty_. "I'm gonna need to have your name, phone and your address."

 

 _Beauty_ makes a funny face, a mixture of confusion and regale. "Edward."

 

"You don't look like an Edward to me."

 

"Okay, I'm Raven."

 

"No, the real one."

 

"Uh.." _Beauty_ bites his lower lip. Seungcheol thinks, _goddamn_. "Dominic?"

 

A sigh.

 

"Okay! Jeonghan! I'm Jeonghan."

 

"Are you sure you're Jeonghan?"

 

"Do you want an ID?"

 

Seungcheol pulls a pen and a notebook. "Address. Phone number."

 

Jeonghan, _that's what he says is his name_ , gives him a look again but then reluctantly scribbles on the paper, tongue peeking out while he writes in an effort of focus.

 

Seungcheol yanks the notebook away, immediately after, which earns him a "Hey! That's rude."

 

"I'm a cop, by the way."

 

"What!" It's Jeonghan's time to splutter, voice raised with utter shock, more of surprise than question.

 

Seungcheol gives him a lazy smile. "Yeah, you have the right to remain silentㅡ"

 

 _Beauty_ makes a chance for the door but it's locked so he's squirming everywhere, almost hitting Seungcheol squarely in the face. "Let me out! I'm too young for a community service!"

 

"I'm only gonna need you to get coffee with me. Relax."

 

The squirming dies down and if Jeonghan was red earlier from his futile attempts of escaping from near arrest, he doesn't know why, now. His brow shoots up and his face contorts into a visual representation of a _"what?"_.

 

"I was also at the protest earlier. They wanted me to supervise," Seungcheol makes air quotes, "peace and order. Yeah, no. I'm too gay for that."

 

Jeonghan deflates, visually, still processing the information.

 

"You?" There's a protruding finger infront of Seungcheol's face.

 

"Yes."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yes." Seungcheol nods, patient. "Do you still have the time?"

 

"Yes.. of course, sir. Why not?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao seungcheol's gay panic


	3. dare you may

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based loosely on that scene in TATBILB (yes im one of the millions who got hooked into the movie; it's a trilogy book by Jenny Han, ya'll should read it!!! ♡) & I can't get this off my head so here.

Jeonghan will just have to man up and drop it to him directly. Besides, he's Seungcheol. He's nice, being that he's the student council president. He'll accomodate everything, right?

 

"Look, Jeonghan," Seungcheol jogs along with him. Jeonghan sweats under the beating sun inside his trainers as they slowly make a lap around the whole track. _God, he hates PE_.

 

There's already an apologetic smile in Seungcheol's face. Jeonghan thinks _he's really nice,_ considering that he's also the basketball team's point guard; not really the captain (of course it's gotta be Chanyeol) but talented enough to make girls swoon over him.

 

"I haven't really seen you in that light," the male continues. "I.. _uh_ ," Seungcheol makes a face as he searches for the right words. Jeonghan almost trips. "Thank you, I guess, for the admiration?"

 

"Who told you that?" Jeonghan squeaks in a tone an octave higher than his normal voice. _That was two years ago! And it was just a stupid crush!_ Now he's thankful that it's PE knowing he can excuse the creeping blush crawling up his face as out of sheer perspiration.

 

Seungcheol abruptly stops in his tracks and Jeonghan dumbly collides face first into the broad back. There are snickers from behind them, not even ten meters away. "Seungkwan and Dokyeom?" Seungcheol answers, more like a question as his _handsome_ face contorts into confusion.

 

Jeonghan spins on his heels to throw Seungkwan and Dokyeom a look. They have been not-so-subtly following them ever since Seungcheol decided it's a good idea to give Jeonghan a heart attack during PE by casually jogging over to him with that face. _He's really out there with his boyish grin and charming smile? Abomination!_

 

Jeonghan is _manning_ up, because what's there to lose? His dignity just slipped right out of his hands, thanks to his so called friends. "Look, Cheol. I just need you to kiss me."

 

Seungcheol makes another face.

 

Jeonghan wants to punch him. "It's a dare, okay. Just _please_ , just this once. I don't want to crossdress the whole week and my allowance is on the line." He almost whines, but he makes sure to lean into the older's space a little. If he has his own motives other than just wanting to whisper, no one needs to know.

 

Seungcheol's face clears up a bit; his bushy eyebrows relaxing back into a more calm demeanor. Oh but now he's sporting a grin. "You made a dare and I'm the subject?" The older slips his hands inside his pockets and makes that protagonist pose Jeonghan only sees in mangas. _Cliche_. "And what do I get in return?"

 

The younger rolls his eyes as if he's dumb for not noticing the catch in the first place. "You get to kiss me, _duh_."

 

"I literally just told you ten minutes ago that I don't like you that way." _That must gotta hurt._ Jeonghan really wants to punch him, especially now that Seungcheol is jogging again, retracing his steps back into track.

 

"Cheol, okay, okay. I'm gonna make you notes. Just.. _please_."

 

"Notes?"

 

Jeonghan wants to punch himself this time. "I, _uh_ , used to do that to my ex. I make his notes for some of the subjects he isn't inclined to attend." Okay now he's sharing one of his biggest regrets to Seungcheol under the scorching sun in the middle of the track field after being rejected for the second time. Yep, bye dignity.

 

But Seungcheol looks contemplative a little, pursing his lips. His eyes are more of determination now as he looks at him. Jeonghan thinks, _wow this must be why I sported a dumb crush on this one years ago._

 

Seungcheol is attractive, he's not gonna lie. He lures his admirers in with his man-boy persona. He's charming in general, responsible with his actions and _very, very_ affectionate with almost everyone he cares for. And if you think you already adore him enough? He'll hit you with the sexy grin and the deliberate sinful quirk of the one side of his lips. He's out there knowing what he's doing. The whole _'I was sculpted by god'_ features? S'just a bonus.

 

 _He's a chase and he is worth the chase_ , says Jeon Wonwoo, the ex for six months.

 

"Don't hold your breath," is what only Seungcheol says before he's breaching the personal space he was so enthusiastic to have between them from earlier.

 

Now they're both dangerously close to each other and Jeonghan brushes off the urge to punch his ridiculously _good looking_ face as his gaze flickers back and forth from Jeonghan's lips to his eyes. He leans in and _oh_ , the collective gasps of his friends from behind is music to his earsㅡ Jeonghan shortcircuits at the touch of his mouth on his, warm and inviting, just the right kind of press to not feel assaultive and demanding. Jeonghan forgets how to kiss for a few seconds and only realizes it when Seungcheol hesitates for a moment.

 

He's quick to respond; draws Seungcheol back in with his fists curling the other's PE T-shirt; because he's really kissing him. He's kissing Choi Seungcheol under the beating sun in the middle of the track field after getting rejected twice. His musky cologne fills Jeonghan's senses as well as how his lips tastes strongly like that certain energy drink from the school's vending machine. Seungcheol gently suckles on his lower lip and before Jeonghan could help himself with the tongue, he already pushes him away because he swears to heaven, he could go all day kissing the man.

 

"Wow, that was.." Seungcheol mutters under his breath and Jeonghan notices the light touch of pink in his pale cheeks. _Huh, cute._

 

"Intense," Jeonghan helps himself and nods, automatically. Seungcheol must think he's dumb but he's just admittedly out of breath and he doesn't want him to know that he was able to snatch his whole lungs away with just a kiss. He needs to get out of this situation. "Thanks, Cheol!"

 

Jeonghan shuffles, stupidly, on his feet but absolutely ready to give Seungkwan and Dokyeom his triumphant smile but Seungcheol makes a small, " _Woah, woah, woah_ ," before Jeonghan is being pulled back into his space with Seungcheol's whole arm around his waist. How did he got himself into this? "Let's do that again," Seungcheol grins and what's Jeonghan gotta do? Say no?

 

Seungcheol kisses him for the second time as if it serves as comeuppance for the two rejections he gave him today. It's more firm, braver than the gentle one Seungcheol has given him earlier; just as how grounding his arm is around him. Jeonghan does what he has been dreaming of doing ever since two years ago: slings his arms around Seungcheol's neck so he could run his fingers through his black locks. He tugs on his hair once and the groan that slips out of the other's mouth is _sin_ (if it is a sound).

 

"Mr. Choi, Mr. Yoon." Jeonghan abruptly untangles himself off Seungcheol who gave zero fucks with how he chases his lips back. Jeonghan is _really_ ready to punch him if he did not also straighten his shirt to face their PE teacher. "We don't accept tongue hockey as a sport for this subject. Go back to your laps."

 

"Was just giving my boyfriend the attention he needs."

 

Jeonghan elbows Seungcheol in the side this time who only whispers, "It would be rude to kiss someone and not take them to a date now, wouldn't it?"

 

_Abomination!_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peter kavinsky who when carats have a whole choi seungcheol ; i rest my case.


	4. how will we be okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how will we be okay
> 
> pure fluff. 6k words of pure fluff and i hate myself because i think i love them so much (ps all i'm writing right now is fluff although i've been trying hard on keeping up with my brand: angst)
> 
> also i don't think this is just a drabble anymore :/ enjoy!

**_how things were going_ **

 

“Was it bad today?” The door swings open to a familiar homey voice. Seungcheol hasn’t looked up from all the schedules he has on his table and he could already feel the smug smile of the other’s presence.

 

“Unbearable,” he murmurs, exhausted; still busy with the proposed agenda of the upcoming Foundation Week without hesitating if he should acknowledge the other. He decides he’ll keep himself distracted.

 

Jeonghan lets himself in, like an owner to a store, familiar and unhurried; chuckling at the slight exhaustion and annoyance in the elder’s tone. “What did they made you do for me this time?” inquires the blond, seemingly unperturbed to even hide the tiny excitement in his voice as he busies himself with rummaging through his backpack for something he shoved inside earlier.

 

Seungcheol watches how Jeonghan’s brows slowly furrow together when he can’t find the thing he was looking for inside his bag. The elder takes this small time of vacancy to stand up from his swivel chair and move around the oak table to close the distance between them. He hands Jeonghan a red box, “A bento,” he explains and Jeonghan laughs at how Seungcheol found struggle in his words. “You haven’t had lunch?”

 

“I like this,” the younger bargains amusement, nodding at the proposed question. Seungcheol is defeated and he ends up leaning against the table for support. _This ungrateful—_ Jeonghan leans in closer, way closer than they’re supposed to be in a very open space, brimming with delight at the gift he was just given with. But then his gaze falls between Seungcheol’s ass and the poor table as he says, “You should get yourself a new one, _Pres_.”

 

To which Seungcheol huffs. _He looks so tired._ “I don’t want them to think I’m spending the fund for my own benefit and for most, a table?”

 

 _Besides it’s his last year and he would rather partake the said fund on something the students can enjoy as much as his time allows him to_ , Jeonghan knows this by heart, head automatically doting on the small bluish white calendar perched on the President’s table. They only have seven months and Jeonghan knows Seungcheol already has a college university in mind, papers and all. “Here,” so Jeonghan says instead, pressing a cold can (fresh from the vending machine) against Seungcheol’s chest, the sweat of it permeating against his black hoodie.

 

Seungcheol could only laugh, protest mixing with his slight Satoori as he contends — he takes the can anyway, “Seriously? What do they think of me? Some kind of a buff freak?” but the argument immediately dies down when the door flies open again to Joshua, balancing a pile of papers in both of his arms.

 

The said senior couldn’t quite give them even an apprehensive look as he is so focused on not tripping on his own two feet, crossing the room in big strides so he could get into the other corner but of course, Seungcheol had to make him recognize their presence when he deliberately coughs twice. Joshua sharply turns around, aggravated, in the middle of trying to bite down a leaf of paper that managed to escape his deathly grasp and with the most annoyed tone he could muster, he says, “You know you both could stop acting like you have the biggest _secret_ in the world whenever I come in through that door because,” he tilts his chin up, eyes reeling on Jeonghan, “I know.”

 

Seungcheol does genuinely laugh at that, head tilting back like a little kid. It isn’t strange enough for him to know that Joshua is the only one that could make Jeonghan pop a vein. They’re basically attached by the hip; like a twin and their _‘twin thing’_ ; the school’s dubbed _soulmates_.

 

“Unbelievable,” Jeonghan hisses, more to Seungcheol than to the perpetrator of the bullying himself and in no less than five seconds, collects the same attitude he had when he was holding the energy drink against Seungcheol’s chest, as if a gun to a hostage. “I gotta go, _Pres_ ,” the proximity between them starts to widen and Seungcheol _almost_ , _almost_ tells Jeonghan ‘don’t’ but he couldn’t. “Elective starts in five minutes. You’re gonna be here until seven?”

 

The President looks down at his own wristwatch at first and then at Joshua who’s already buried with the paperworks for the upcoming school event that he couldn’t be in anyway visible in Seungcheol’s position. He could feel the headache coming. “Eight, at the most.”

 

Jeonghan starts to back away, a bento in hand and that smile Seungcheol finds disarming. “I’ll see you both, later.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be helping us with the preparations, Vice-President?” Joshua’s voice rings inside the office, playfully challenging.

 

“No can do, Shua. I’m full today. I’ll drop by Thursday, I promise.”

 

But before Jeonghan could finally turn around and conclude the end of their conversation, Seungcheol reaches out, “Hey, could you please keep your friends in moderate, at least until tomorrow?”

 

The younger chuckles, pats Seungcheol’s face with his hand that somehow permanently smells like fabric softener. “You’ll live.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Can someone explain to me what exactly is Mingyu doing?” Seungcheol turns his neck around to look at both Seokmin and Seungkwan spread-eagled on the grass, books perched one on top of his chest and the other under his head. Soonyoung peeks from under his towel that has found residence on his head and his face squishes up into a grin that has both of his cheeks rolling like cotton when he finds Mingyu, a freshman; basketball team’s point guard, following Jeonghan around like a big puppy-dog.

 

The other three make some kind of a ritual fistbump and Seungcheol is already holding back the sigh that has threatened to wash over his chest.

 

“Nothing important,” Seungkwan answers for him, a bit late he may say, whilst his gaze follows the Vice-President holding out something, which was gladly handed to him by Mingyu earlier, for a student. There’s a look of business on his face, probably talking about a student loan that’s already due, but also there’s empathy that he has poorly covered. _He’s such an angel._

 

“ _Hyung!_ ” Seokmin shouts for Jeonghan, right after just the student left and he was vacant enough to give Mingyu a frisky pat on the head probably for a job well done. Seungcheol narrows his eyes at that, but nothing too assaultive, as the two turn and give them a wave.

 

“Still persistent, Pres?” Jeonghan’s voice floats through the school gazebo and it took three seconds for Seungcheol to realize that Jeonghan is talking to him — where has his brain gone to? It might have caught everyone’s attention but it really doesn’t matter for Jeonghan to be this loud.

 

“Nothing new, Han,” he answers back, voice lilting softly as he realizes he really doesn’t have a choice. Seungkwan and Seokmin are both in his Music and Soonyoung is in his elective.

 

“Don’t bother him too much, boys,” the vice-president lightheartedly adds before his attention falls back on Mingyu and they make their way back into the main building, running alight as if trying to avoid the beating sun.

 

Seungcheol guesses the constant reprimanding coming from Jeonghan should have been helpful. It was, at first, and that was, to say, three years ago when their mutual friends have so started an idea that Seungcheol once thought was silly. Jeonghan found it offensive for Seungcheol, who really didn’t take the hint that fast, when Seungkwan lightly commented they should date because they look good together and open quote _we’ll have parents!_ end quote.

 

It started playful because Jeonghan was, at the most, a pushover friend one could get even if he so denies it by threatening to disown someone that comes his way. He’d purposely cling unto Seungcheol, publicly shoot him kisses or shove him in the bounciest way he could. He even once (in a drunk fit) sat on his lap just for the sake of entertaining the idea of their friends. He is cool and fun, just like that. Anything that is _nothing too serious_ is all cool for Jeonghan.

 

Not until the constant teasing has been so overbearing for the both of them. They’d been locked together in an empty classroom that both ended them up on detention for “ditching” the middle of a class; Seungcheol finding pseudo-letters that weren’t necessarily from Jeonghan; both concluded into a fight that stemmed from no less than misunderstandings and jealousy.

 

Jeonghan has decided to put a foot on it. Seungcheol was thankful, or so he convinces himself.

 

Seokmin’s face makes a sudden appearance in front of Seungcheol that he almost flips over the lunch box that he was holding ( _Jesus Christ, don’t do that!_ ). The younger is unbothered, breaching the distance aggressively as he asks, “Don’t you think he’s adorable when he calls you _‘Pres’_?”

 

There they go again. The anticipation blooming in Seokmin’s face kind of brings guilt in Seungcheol so he makes a poorly executed mock thinking before he answers, “He does look adorable,” with a nod.

 

“Nice,” Seokmin quips, slowly moving away and off of Seungcheol’s space and it is nothing but suspicious. There has got to be some tag line that goes after it; a deception; an invitation —

 

“I’m not saying you should ask him as a date for the Graduation Ball but that might seem a good idea.” There it is; it sounded weak and small because Jeonghan might have reprimanded these boys earlier about not bothering him too much but they never really give up or even listen at the least.

 

Seungcheol forcefully dunks the whole can of energy drink Jeonghan gave him earlier — which of course did not get ignored by said friends because they were the one who told Jeonghan to buy it for Seungcheol; like the bento box for Jeonghan. He’s late and he can already hear Joshua nagging at the back of his brain for being two minutes late. The council have a hectic schedule and they could not afford a single drawback, even for only two minutes.

 

He stands up, finally after Seungkwan, Seokmin and Soonyoung watch him gather his things in one go, shoves them inside his bag and with a lazy grin, he drops it. “Sorry boys, I already have a date for the Graduation Ball.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Alright, let’s get this done and over with,” Jeonghan’s voice cuts through the groans of three students, loud and clear. It was his dramatic entry when he burst in from the door three minutes earlier, a red bento in his hands; and very _Jeonghan_ -like to announce his arrival with such.

 

Junhui is slumped on a chair and the oldest in the room looks at his position in a state of discomfort, face twisting into disapproval. Chan, the oh-so-innocent angel, jumps up both on his two feet, welcoming him with a big grin and a, “Hey _hyung_ , actually how about this budget for the band?” Jeonghan gets handed a notebook, just as he was settling himself behind the desk in the empty classroom, except that the pristine white paper isn’t marred with a long line of budget liquidation but a small scribbled _‘how bout u ask cheol hyung as a date for the grad ball instead? :)‘_  and he slams it down the table. Maybe Chan isn’t such an angel at all.

 

Jeonghan breathes through his nose and contains it to himself not to scream. Instead, he says, “I just finished Elective so my mind is kinda rotten with _Buddhism_ and _enlightenment_ but please tell me you’ve actually done something today.” There’s a slight infuriation and exasperation in his voice which makes Junhui look up from his position from earlier: face pressed flat on the arm desk.

 

Everyone looks tired from Jeonghan’s point of view. They were all tired, from the small banters of _who gets to date who_ to actual schedules of the council’s hectic activities. He could get used to the simple doting but it can only take so much, if he has so surrendered himself to the jaws of Seungcheol’s friends just to give the man some break.

 

So after some guilt-staring, Junhui finally says, “Minghao is done with the editing of the flyers. All we need is the approval of the President and as we are talking right now, he’s already emailing Seungcheol the softcopy of it.”

 

Wonwoo, who Jeonghan thought was sleeping by the corner perks up and finally contributes (if an argument is considered a contribution), “Don’t you think flyers are a hard reach? I mean, anyone could always go with an email explosion. It’s less the cost and it saves the trees.”

 

Jeonghan is about to open his mouth to a litany of _‘not everyone has the time to check their emails, Wonwoo’_ but Junhui beats him to it as the younger puts his feet firmly down to properly sit and swivels heavily — and Jeonghan could not emphasize this enough — _heavily_ to face Wonwoo. “People who start their sentences with _‘I mean’_ are gay.”

 

Of course, leave it to Wen Junhui to insert a totally random idea where an established topic is already existing. Everyone is literally confused and then Wonwoo visibly gives him a what-the-fuck-are-you-saying look when he says, “I’m literally dating Mingyu.”

 

“Oh, right. Sometimes I forget about your sexuality. My b.”

 

Everyone falls to the routine of silently doing their work altogether. Jeonghan has been cc-ed that the flyer designed was approved and that Hansol has already taken the initiative to print a bunch of it. They worked through the rather very loud music of an artist Chan seems to be so eager on making everyone listen. At some point, Jeonghan had the chance to dig through the bento Seungcheol has given him earlier, pointedly ignoring the glances of the three because all he could think is that these preparations have done nothing but to starve him of everything. With this, he shoots the President a text saying, _Had lunch. Not pretty bad._ although he knows the man did not make it himself because for the love of god, Seungcheol could not cook to save his own life.

 

It was midway during this song entitled _Zero_ when Chan suddenly peels his face away from his Trigonometry notebook, void of the equations but instead, a list of names with assoc fees due the next week (he hates being a representative but he hates trigonometry more), when he casually says, “Uh, Soonyoung said the dance troupe can’t perform during the grad ball.”

 

Jeonghan whips his head up from his laptop so fast Wonwoo swears he heard some bones crack. “What do you mean _‘can’t’_? You can talk him out, right?” There was the “Jeonghan voice”; the one their group of friends would hear in the back of their minds during heavy drinking sessions of a night out without a designated sober driver or during hard time urges of cutting the classes for a smoke or two. “Junhui?”

 

Said man only shrugs.

 

And then Chan deliberately coughs to say, “I could,” because this was Chan, the chosen one; the only one that can cut through Seungcheol’s uptightness and Jeonghan’s impassivity. He is the group’s fair ground and everything that he says gets into consideration after mere seconds. Also, everyone in the room knows Soonyoung will never say no to Chan. But then he says, “Only if you could reconsider Seungcheol _hyung_.”

 

And though sometimes Chan thinks he so slick, Jeonghan could never accept defeat.

 

“ _Yikes_ ,” Wonwoo cuts through the squinting Jeonghan and Chan has started and says, “You can’t blackmail Jeonghan anymore, kid. Seungcheol already has a date for the grad ball.” And then he holds up his phone to show him (and they’re not even being subtle about it) a group chat that is named “jeongjeong + cheolcheol” with Soonyoung’s three to five consecutive messages carrying along a bunch of crying emojis and Jeonghan almost internally cringes, if not for the sudden skipping of his nerves upon finding out about Seungcheol already asking someone.

 

He’d like to say he doesn’t know why his chest constricts at the mere suggestion but _oh_ , he knows the reason why. He very well knows.

 

“Aw,” Jeonghan coos Chan, who’s now full-on pouting and very dismissive. He meant it to sound as a teasing jab but it sounded more like a croak so he immediately adds, “Come here now, my son.”

 

But as stubborn as a kid he is, “No. Seungcheol is my father first so you gotta marry him before you become my other dad,” is what Chan only says before he shuts his laptop off and heads to his next class—or so he says.

 

“Yikes.” Wonwoo says again— _what’s left of his vocabulary?_ “That’s kind of messy.”

 

Messy, indeed, Jeonghan thinks.

 

 

 

 

**_how things were going (between the two of them)_ **

 

Jeonghan knows it’s Joshua. It would totally make sense if Seungcheol were to change his mind all of a sudden and ask someone out as a date. Jeonghan always never had time for the council, leaving the president and secretary alone on seemingly hours of no end for paperworks. Of course, Seungcheol would notice Joshua. Besides, their similarities go on a stretch, if you’d put them side by side.

 

Jeonghan is fuming and _betrayed_. It’s a big feat that he hasn’t started thrashing or screaming, he thinks to himself as he angrily stares at the big poster of some local band glued on the wall of the bedroom. And even if he had been always, almost everyday, inside this bedroom he never really noticed that the edges of the poster have frayed a little, long distant memory of a child idolizing a forgotten music band.

 

I guess you never really notice things until you put attention on them. Jeonghan huffs again, dropping his head down and opting to shift his said attention back to his cellphone. _Instagram_ is shit.

 

“Spit it out,” he hears Seungcheol say behind him and all he could do is shift a bit uncomfortably. For his own satisfaction though, he throws him a look and then just goes back to scrolling through a myriad of photos in his timeline.

 

Silence — except for the occasional gunshots and whoops of other people from inside Seungcheol’s headphones. Jeonghan strains his neck out to check if the sun has come down; that this afternoon was wasted on something unproductive, with what Seungcheol is playing some online game and he’s on everyone’s newsfeed, literally. (Soonyoung spent his weekend in his hometown and Jihoon spent his night in the studio again).

 

Tired of being ignored, Jeonghan concedes, “Okay, what’s _my_ _tell_?”

 

Seungcheol snorts; it’s a lively sound, kinda which makes you think everything is alright ( _but no!_ ), “You’ve been un- _liking_ Joshua’s photos on Instagram since, like, fifteen minutes ago,” Seungcheol pulls his headphone off, much to Jeonghan’s pleasure, and skips on joining another round in favor of jostling Jeonghan on his lap so he could look at him properly. “Is there something wrong with you two, _babe_?”

 

Dating Seungcheol is work. Literally. It’s always Seungcheol and Jeonghan by the campaign booth, Seungcheol and Jeonghan by the lemonade fundraising stand, Seungcheol and Jeonghan by the principal’s office.. by the raffle table.. at the monthly meeting. Dating Seungcheol almost feels like also dating the whole student council so it wasn’t really that obvious from the outside.

 

Seungcheol isn’t in any way older than him, only for months, but he had so much on his hands. When Seungcheol set foot on their very university, he already has been busy. Jeonghan starts to think that in almost nine months of them dating, they’d never ceased talking about some kind of documents that are immediately due.

 

But the thing is that Jeonghan _really, really, really_ likes, adores, admires, appreciates — and whatever verb there is still available — the man. Seungcheol would make an effort to take him to dates although most of it ends up in Seungcheol’s or his bed because they’re both too tired (from school work) to be wandering around the city; Netflix, Winston and nachos. Seungcheol makes Jeonghan feel wanted.

 

Not until now that he has already identified the ugly feeling rippling in his gutㅡ he’s actually jealous and he hates being jealous.

 

“Are you,” Jeonghan inhales first but only then realized he did it because he needs to stabilize himself too, “ _cheating_ on me with someone from the council? Because I swear to god, I will murder everyone on that team and then, you.”

 

Seungcheol snorts initially at the ridiculousness of the idea, because he knows he would never do such a thing. He’d do anything for this man: eat a book, transfer school, jump off a cliff; but never cheat on him. But then almost splutters at the end of Jeonghan’s sentence because.. _wow that took a bad turn._ “What brought this on?” Seungcheol blubbers and reasons with, “And you think I’m cheating on you with Joshua? He would never do that.” The arms around Jeonghan’s shoulders skims down to his waist till he’s fully flushed against Seungcheol though he tries (not his best) to pull away from the man. “I would never do that.”

 

“Well,” Jeonghan lifts his chin in an act of defiace and wiggles a bit on the man’s lap, only to jostle himself almost off the chair - if not for Seungcheol’s arm around him ( _“Careful, baby.”_ ). “Well, what is this talk about you already having a date for the Grad Ball? I remember you told me you’d be out of town with your parents that day. So was that just an alibi, huh? Three-day-vacation, my ass.”

 

The antsy pins that have been pricking at Seungcheol’s nerves throughout the day bubbles up again. He’d been so distracted and queasy earlier he skipped Homeroom and then went straight to the back of the third building, that was never frequented with people because it was abandoned two years ago due to a collapsed ceiling in the fifth floor, to smoke. Had he known Jeonghan would beat him up to it, he shouldn’t have taken a stress stick. Seungcheol groans softly, shoulders slightly relaxing as he slumps forward and buries his face on Jeonghan’s nape. He stayed there for a while that Jeonghan thought he might be asleep, only he wasn’t because he whispers, “They ruined that for me too?”

 

“Ruined what?” Jeonghan tries to stabilize his voice again, resolve almost, almost, almost melting because Seungcheol is so close against him now and he can feel his breath fan on his neck. Seungcheol smells like a sharp hint of musk, Jeonghan knows it’s from his perfume, and a mix of sandalwood. It is oddly comforting for Jeonghan.

 

The older reaches forward, pulling open the drawer on his desk as he grumbles and confesses, “Yes, the three-day-vacation was an alibi.” And Jeonghan braces himself for the awful ending of this romance as star-crossed lovers ( _No one even knows they’re an item because it’s unprofessional! Frustrating!_ ). But then Seungcheol continues softly with, “When I told you I’d go out to buy fishing equipment, I was actually getting you this.” As if almost on cue, Seungcheol pulls out a dark blue velvet box. He’s pretty sure it smells of his sweat now considering how hard he was clutching on this box earlier that day. “I told your friends I already have a date but not about still being unable to ask him. God.” And then (not rehearsed, he was ambushed) Seungcheol flicks open the box in front of Jeonghan. There sits a silver necklace with a minute pendant, resembling of a feather, an angel’s feather. “I can’t believe I’d have to ask you this way. Come with me- wait that sounds sexual.” A _cough_. “I know you were looking forward to this event and kind of got sulky when I told you I wouldn’t be going. It wasn’t so hard to notice, considering you actually made it your goal to avoid me the whole day (Seungcheol gets lightly punched in the stomach) so.. be my date?”

 

“Is this a joke?” Jeonghan splutters, still trying to process the fact that he was entirely wrong and very much relieved. The male flings himself on him, nearly toppling the chair and sending them both backwards on the ground - that has Winston, Seungcheol’s Maltese puppy, waggling around and probably thinking they’re playing - as he throws his arm around Seungcheol’s neck and with the most breathless laugh, he says, “Of course yes! But if this turns out to be a joke, I will definitely murder you.”

 

“Cool take on our relationship but it will be an honor to have my blood smeared on your hands.”

 

“That’s so kinky, babe.”

 

Seungcheol makes a deliberate, playful and disgusting guttural sound, “You’re my dream boy.”

 

“Fuck off,” Jeonghan, who has been pressing light butterfly kisses all over his face—Seungcheol isn’t complaining, stops and frowns. “Also, do you think Joshua noticed I’ve been un- _liking_ his photos in _Instagram_ by now?”

 

“Unlikely, Joshua never opens his phone - probably only if their dormitory catches on fire.”

 

 

 

**_how everyone knew_ **

 

“Shit.” The curse slices through the rather silent meeting room making everyone look up. It came from Seungcheol and relatively everyone is frozen because Seungcheol is scary when he curses like that; it makes him older, more mature. Other than that, his face is also panic stricken and the last time they have seen this look was when several months ago, Chan was sent to the guidance counselor for smoking on school premises—needless to say, Seungcheol blamed himself and helped with all the community cleaning. “I forgot I have to meet up with the guest speaker today. Fuck, I only have thirty minutes.”

 

Everyone visibly relaxes, although it isn’t something to be comforting because they will definitely need to cycle through a schedule that’s already packed to find another guest speaker but at least it’s not that serious, (they hope?), except for Seungcheol because the man literally swoops everything in front of him and starts walking in circles, picking up things needed for his appointment.

 

“You won’t be late. Thirty minutes is still a long stretch,” Joshua encourages, worried the President might trip on his own two feet doing just that.

 

“Not with traffic.” Seungcheol counters and then as if a sudden _eureka_ , starts to chant under his breath for, “Car keys, car keys, car keys.”

 

Joshua looks at Jeonghan for help yet the other only shrugs, knowing when Seungcheol puts his mind into something, no one can talk him out of it.

 

Just when the President finds his keys under the blue throw pillow on the black couch backed up against the white-washed wall, he starts to walk in long strides toward the door with a scary determination. Before he could grasp the metal knob though, Jeonghan says, "Cheol, you forgot something."

 

Seungcheol curses himself first, makes a detour, picks up his heavy backpack and rounds back towards the door.

 

Jeonghan is not impressed. "Seungcheol, you forgot something."

 

"Right." The older is near frustrated now as he roundabouts and picks up his phone sitting on the coffee table, just beside the couch where his car keys were earlier.

 

Jeonghan rubs his eyes with the base of the palms of his hands because.. “I mean.. not that one. Seungcheol, you forgot your-“

 

“Of course, I’m sorry.” Of course, Seungcheol remembers and Jeonghan is suddenly thankful he doesn’t need to put an effort to remind him of his _laptop_. He can be forgetful sometimes and very distracted. And he’s just as tired as he is.

 

  
Only Seungcheol doesn’t reach for the said device. Instead, he tips Jeonghan’s chin up carefully and fully kisses him on the mouth with a soft and calculated, “See you later.” And then bolts out of the room like he means it, leaving everyone frozen (this time) and Jeonghan fuming with, “I meant your laptop, fucking dumbass!” Though he couldn’t really deny the full blush crawling from his neck on the way up to his cheeks because Seungcheol just fucking kissed him in front of everyone and also, he had been thinking about how it sucks that he can’t brag to everyone that he’s dating the student council president. It’s not everyday someone bags a man this perfect.

 

Chan, Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Seokmin’s hands simultaneously shoot up after five good seconds of awkward staring.

 

“Are you two –“ Soonyoung.

 

“Yes.”

 

“How long-“ Seokmin.

 

“A year and so.”

 

“Who else kno-“ Chan.

 

“Jihoon and Joshua.”

 

“Have you two done it in this table? Actually no, don’t answer that. I don’t want to hear the gruesome details.”

 

“No! What the fuck, Seungkwan? That is so disgusting!”

 

 

 

**_how it happened_ **

 

“That’s because you never take risks! You, Seungcheol, are a big coward!” Jeonghan hisses, as he paces back and forth in front of his paper filled desk. His face is flushed in deliberate anger and he looks like he’s about to cry but he doesn’t.

 

Joshua is starting to think this fight isn’t just because Jeonghan casually reached over and torn the paper Seungcheol was handing to Jihoon earlier whilst saying, _“I read the draft and that was the most mundane schedule you’ve ever done. I don’t think I can trust you for a fucking speech.”_ Joshua is backed up into the wall and Jihoon, who was never really helpful in times like this, is smirking under the pen that he has between his upper lip and nose.

 

“Yeah, of course, it’s me. Prude me!” Seungcheol’s sarcasm is never really on point but the way he grits these words has Joshua wondering when will he start to flip over tables inside the office. “And what you’d think we can fit everything you’re trying to suggest to the campaign manager?”

 

Jihoon grumbles, “Hey, don’t drag me in this.”

 

“You never really consider consequences, Jeonghan! You’re almost always just for the hell of it! And don’t get me started with what you did. That was insubordination and disrespectful!”

 

“You outdid yourself this time,” Jeonghan counters, voice lilting into a calm but sharp demeanor. Joshua braces himself because he knows when Jeonghan had enough. It’s when he curls his arms in front of him (he just did) and starts to drop truth bombs. “I told you we still have four weeks before the election; a fucking month. We can revise the schedule because I will never lose my case to a running President who doesn’t know how to take one for the team but no, you never listen! You’re always on the benign side. You play safe! How’s that for a coward?”

 

Seungcheol now looks full-on offended and Jeonghan is acting like he just hit where it matters. There’s a considerable space between them and they’re staring down at each other like they’re about to pounce in any minute. It’s childish to have them screaming on top of their lungs inside the rather empty room but Jihoon is having the time of his life. Joshua reaches over the said man and whispers, “What are they fighting about again?”

 

Jihoon shrugs and lifts the two pieces of paper Jeonghan has torn earlier, “I actually forgot. Let’s see. Oh right, they’re disagreeing about where should we hold the presidential campaign.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what they’re screaming about now.”

 

“Shush, just watch them.”

 

Three minutes went on like a muted screaming match. Jihoon and Joshua watched, aware that the two mostly have issues that were just waiting to be dug up and thought this is the best time to throw blame back and forth. It’s when Seungcheol (because he’s a fucking fool and doesn’t choose his words carefully when angry) says, “Not everything goes my way Jeonghan! I’m not like you who probably just kisses everyone on the mouth and they’ll readily kneel!” that has Jeonghan halting to a full stop; he opens his mouth taken aback that Seungcheol had it in him to accuse him like that and then closes it again before bolting out of the room, slamming the door in his wake.

 

This is when Jihoon says, “That was low, Cheol,” knowing well who Jeonghan kissed two days ago: _Seungcheol_.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungcheol spots him by the bootleg park inside the school, sitting on a plastic bench under the light of the single lamppost and shivering against the harsh weather because he forgot his coat in his haste of escaping the situation earlier. It was closing in on Jeonghan and he feels betrayed that it was Seungcheol who cornered him like that.

 

The park is almost deserted by now, save for the occasional students from the library passing by to head to the dormitories for a good night sleep. Seungcheol misses a full complete night due to the pressure of the upcoming student council elections. It’s already nine in the evening and he rubs his right eye with his hand whilst the other clutches hard on Jeonghan’s red wool scarf.

 

“I know what I said earlier was pretty asshole- _ish_.”

 

Jeonghan looks up to find someone towering over him. The pale yellow light from the streetlamp casts a shadow on his face but it won’t take a genius to know that it’s Seungcheol, who just silently starts to wrap a warm scarf around his neck. “It’s okay,” Jeonghan replies, resigned and very much tired. He has both of his hands in between his thighs in an effort to warm them up.

 

Seungcheol notices the sad smile Jeonghan has tried to conjure and decides he don’t want that to see ever again. He sits beside him, wary of the space in between and shakes his head, “It’s not actually okay in every way you look at it. I’m sorry. I’m just really confused and frustrated right now.”

 

Jeonghan doesn’t say anything, scared that if he opens his mouth this will evolve into another full-blown fight so he decides maybe Seungcheol is right. Maybe playing safe might be the best option right now. He can feel Seungcheol’s eyes on him and wishes he won’t look at him like that again.

 

But Seungcheol looks like he’s not about to back down as he starts again. “Can I tell you something?”

 

Jeonghan tilts his head to the side, slowly, and looks contemplative. Seungcheol’s nose, he notices, is blotchy red and he _almost_ smiles. His cheeks sport a full blush that he only gets to see when the older is flustered or shivering from the very low temperature, just like now. Jeonghan finds him attractive. He has always been – his bones are put where they should be and forms a face that everyone can consider pretty. Finally, he whispers, “Ten minutes.”

 

“What?” He squints, confused.

 

“For ten minutes, you can tell me anything you want to say, no repercussions, no getting scared of risks, forget about the situation. Ten minutes. And then you can go back to playing safe,” Jeonghan pulls his phone from his back pocket, says, “Ready?” looks at the time: _9:12 pm_ and nods, “Okay, go.”

 

“I like you,” Seungcheol blurts, almost foolishly. “And I haven’t actually realized I like you until the day before.. when, you know, you kissed me. I know it might jeopardize the situation because you’re running as my Vice-president and it would not look good if people knew but I like you a lot. You’re cute and handsome and I don’t mind that you think I’m a prude.”

 

“I don’t. You’re really just too scared to face what’s between us.”

 

“You’re snatching minutes from me here,” Seungcheol complains and Jeonghan laughs. “Look, you’re right, I’m scared. But that’s only because we all worked so hard for this. If we don’t keep things professional, all these sleepless nights would mean nothing. I’m just careful, okay? And then I realized earlier, fuck it. To tell you the truth, I’m just as tired as everyone. Sometimes I look at you and think, shit he’s so attractive and witty and kind of conceited but this is his charm. I think it’s a bad idea to date you but I also kind of want to just make out with you all day long. Does that make sense?”

 

And then they’re kissing.

 

Jeonghan leans in first and Seungcheol inches close, cradling Jeonghan’s face in his gloved hands carefully. It’s biting cold and Seungcheol’s lips are dry but Jeonghan’s mouth opens up and his minty breath is in Seungcheol’s, warming everything up. He kisses like he’s hasty and running a mile and it’s pretty messy but Seungcheol wants it, wants to touch him everywhere he wants to, wants Jeonghan in all aspects that he will be.

 

When they pull away with their foreheads touching, Jeonghan smiles. “We should head back. I am fucking freezing.”

 

Seungcheol thinks they are gonna be okay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but what is up with coupshan being so touchy-feely these days hmmmmmm


	5. swipe left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan swipes Seungcheol left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought you might want to take a break from angst bcs one of my cc anons told me they want to breathe out of suffering hehe. i'm admittedly working on an angst fic but im stuck so let's go fluff readers!!!
> 
> also, swiping a profile left means you do not want to engage with this certain person; right is the other way around.

“I can’t believe you’re—“ Joshua gets abruptly halted with a shampoo bottle unceremoniously stacked on top of other shower necessities in his arms. He pauses, opens his mouth in an attempt to retaliate but knowing any better, he says, “Could you please hand me a basket? That would be delightful.”

 

Jeonghan disappears in about full minute and Joshua worries himself with what might’ve happened to him. The grocery store looks fairly deserted, save for the occasional attendants and young people that could be very well suspicious to be in the shower aisle at two am but Jeonghan may (and could) start his own trouble.

 

The said man appears (to Joshua’s relief) unscathed, holding a metal basket in his hand; the other hand intent on his phone, swiping left and right. Jeonghan has been distracted all day with what Joshua has subsequently told him a bad decision—albeit he initially suggested it, he isn’t so inclined with his drunk decisions anymore. He grapples the basket from the other’s hand, who looks not as much as bothered in his pajamas, as he places back the shampoo bottle into the display. They’ve done that a bit earlier. There are already three shampoo bottles in their basket right now.

 

“I can’t believe you’re taking what I said seriously,” Joshua tries again, knowing Jeonghan didn’t hear him the first time. The younger (Joshua, although he might be fairly more mature than Jeonghan) grabs him harshly by the hem of his shirt and leads—it’s actually more like dragging—him towards the produce aisle.

 

Jeonghan looks up, almost annoyingly, and pulls back the edge of his shirt from Joshua’s persistent hand. “What?” he asks, brows furrowing together in a mildly defensive expression. He looks around and notices the rather isolated lane except for some guy, staring absorbedly at oranges and bananas back and forth. Joshua’s stopped in front of a fridge to try and remember what brand of milk they have in their apartment.

 

 _Mingyu, 21. Dogs. Cooks. Clothes._ Jeonghan swipes right.

 

“You’re the one who told me I should install this app.” He dangles the phone side to side in front of Joshua’s face who only exasperatedly rolls his eyes. Jeonghan thanks his past-hour-self for suggesting they should buy groceries at this unkind hour because there’ll be less the crowd and lo and behold, the least crowd there is (which naturally means they could bicker in the middle of the produce aisle without any nosy stares from people forty years of age). “Besides,” he continues at Joshua’s no bullshit look, who’s still busy scanning the damn fridge for the familiar brand. “I’m no nonsense. I just need a hookup, not a date. Come on, it’s been so long!” There’s a faux alarm in his voice and if Joshua doesn’t know any better, he’d take pity on him. But he knows Jeonghan, he knows him damn well.

 

 _Sehun, 24. I’m here for a hookup lol._ Nice, Jeonghan thinks. He swipes right.

 

“Ah!” Joshua makes a noise of recognition and is already dumping Jeonghan the basket along with his, “Here, hold this.” He makes a grab for two cartons of milk just as Jeonghan reaches out for a strawberry flavored one. He swats the ambitious hand right away. “I know I told you this idea but I was drunk that night.”

 

“Drunk mind, sober thoughts,” Jeonghan whistles as he, again, swipes a guy right just for the hell of being able to do that in front of Joshua’s face. _(Minhyuk, 25. Gwangju. Scorpio.)_   “Relax, Shu. Look, I’m really just for the pure fun of this. It’s not so bad.”

 

“Han,” Joshua made it clear in his tone that this time he isn’t kidding—also he slammed the door of the fridge too hard that he noticed the attendant at the end of the aisle cringe from ten meters away. “I know you’re stressed with your thesis right now and I understand you could seek refuge at this kind of arrangements but I’m only looking out for you. You don’t need a hookup, you’re not _that_ type.” And Joshua could swear on his life but he has never seen Jeonghan leave with someone during their night outs. He could be pursued, flirted with but he has his cold, hard, grounded _“no”_ so as for him to suddenly jump into a bad joke is pretty unlikely.

 

Jeonghan silently walks down the lane, towards the guy he noticed earlier (still very busy but this time between apples and strawberries). Joshua worries he might have hit a nerve but then the other says, “Easy for you to say.” The lowlight incandescence reflects Jeonghan’s bags under his eyes and he looks so much younger, back when he introduced himself as his roommate in the student dormitories when they were freshmen. Joshua thought moving in together in their apartment was the best idea they confided on. The dormitories were the worst. “Hey, actually,” a stack of bananas gets dumped in the basket Joshua didn’t notice Jeonghan has handed back to him. “Maybe we could share your boyfriend. Four days, three days in a week.”

 

Joshua snorts, “You’re unbelievable,” and then nudges for Jeonghan as they stopped in front of the greens. “Also Seokmin would get very confused. He always talks about how we have this uncanny resemblance. Broccoli?”

 

He gets a shake of the other’s head. “Gross.”

 

The silence that comes along started to drop downward. It was an uncharted territory. Jeonghan has never really voiced out the fact that he might need someone, that being single was good, until you’re alone in the apartment on a Friday night because your bestfriend actually has a lover to tend to. Maybe he’s just jealous that Joshua has something he doesn’t. Maybe he hates not being able to have arms to be wrapped in with or someone intimate to celebrate simple achievements with. There are a lot of maybes he isn’t so sure with.

 

“Hey, if you want to meet someone, I could arrange you with some of my friends,” Joshua bumps his shoulders against his and the tension dissipates easily like that. They’re back to being two people in front of the broccolis, wearing pajamas because they can’t be too bothered to dress up for groceries.

 

Jeonghan chuckles, “You don’t really have that much friends, Shu. It’s just you and me.”

 

“It’s just you and me,” Joshua repeats, like a mantra.

 

“Nevermind,” Jeonghan has this signature smile on his face, the familiar mischief darting from behind the glint of his eyes and Joshua already is regretting what he has said seconds ago. He gets a faceful of someone’s profile as Jeonghan shoves the device in front of his face, “Help me psycho-analyze my candidates.”

 

“Technically though, you can’t do that with just these pictures.”

 

“You, Hong Jisoo, must be really fun at parties.”

 

And there, they continued to bicker for fifteen minutes. This time.. about Jeonghan’s potential dates.

 

They both agreed with _Junhui, 22_ and _Soonyoung, 22._ Joshua said no to _Aron, 25_ whilst Jeonghan swiped it right because he’s stubborn like that. There were other people that came by, comments that Joshua was sure inappropriate inside the establishment ( _“I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know how to use his dick.”)_ and by the time they were ready to wrap up and turn to the self-checkout lane, Joshua notices Jeonghan stopped—as if he’s actually contemplating because the guys earlier were just given careless swipes and snide remarks, a laugh if they were so _lucky._

 

“Who’s that?” Joshua isn’t so quick to ask because Jeonghan already has his arm pulled back into his own space, phone safely hidden in his chest. He narrows his eyes at him.

 

“He’s a surfer.” Jeonghan tries his best to deadpan but Joshua wasn’t having any of his bullshit as he immediately yanks the device from Jeonghan, who looks assaulted and anything beyond betrayed. Although he really can’t have anything to hide from his bestfriend. They’re supposed to be each other’s confidant.

 

Four photos come along with the profile. The first one is a _sel-ca (self camera);_ albeit it’s too close, one could see the man’s feature that would certainly sell (hair pushed back and plump cherry lips parted slightly open). Laid back in a couch and the angle taken from above him, one could picture what they would look like if he’s _straddling_ him – a thirst trap: which could mean he knows what he’s doing. The second one is somewhat a stolen shot- clad in a tight turtleneck that hugs his torso with the sleeves rolled up to his arms, the man grasps a football. His expression is obscured with a black baseball cap but his Rolex watch steals the whole show (and his pale arms, _damn_ ). The third one is a lot innocent and softer. This time he’s wearing a loose white shirt and is hugging both of his enormous dogs with his face buried in the fur. The last one looks mundane but at the same time _beautiful._ The man is sat near an unidentified equipment, black jacket and orange sweatpants, and he looks like he’s intent with whatever is going on with his phone, probably a game. The displays of a gym dissipate in the background. A lone camera is parked in front of him and he looks almost like a young normal college boy, if not for the visual presented so out-worldly.

 

Much to Jeonghan’s annoyance, Joshua hollers. “He is cute. You really have the eyes for men.”

 

_Choi Seungcheol, 25. Two golden rets. You can borrow my hoodie if you like._

Jeonghan makes a noncommittal scoff that he makes sure means _‘of course I do, I’m always right with people’._ Joshua kind of hates that complex, if he’s to look past the million evidences that will support his claim: it was him who introduced Seokmin to Joshua. But how long will Jeonghan hold that against him? Probably until they’re grey and old.

 

Joshua yanks Jeonghan back that both their hips almost collided against the metal barrier of the fruit stand. The older gives him a wild look when all the other remaining people in the aisle turn to look at the duo. “What the fuck, Shu?” Jeonghan seethes, ready to smack his roommate with his yellow sweater paw.

 

“Let’s analyze this one.” Joshua’s eyes look bright; animated that he’s basically bouncing on the balls of his two feet.

 

Jeonghan hesitates because he knows this look. There could only be small chances when the other sports such incredulous excitement, i.e., when he’s drunk and is about to make another decision he is sure to regret the next morning. “There’s nothing to analyze. I already swiped him left.”

 

“Nice try,” Joshua pushes, “but I know you still haven’t.”

 

“Look at him!” Jeonghan uninhibitedly swivels toward Joshua, almost toppling out the contents of their basket, to show the younger the photos included in the said profile again. He’s in a panic and he doesn’t even know why the smug look in Joshua’s face is starting to get to him. “He looks like he got his shit right, you know. He looks like those men who goes to workout and drinks coffee in the morning! Those men who have VIP reservations on clubs with floors that don’t stick to your shoes after standing for too long because they have proper maintenance.”

 

Silently, Joshua reaches out for his pocket and then with an almost too animated action, showers Jeonghan with glitters that he doesn’t know where came from. “What is this aura?” Joshua whispers intriguingly. And then with a wave of his hand, he adds, “I can’t believe you’re crushing on someone’s dating app profile.”

 

Offended, Jeonghan opens his mouth to retaliate and then closes it again when he realizes he doesn’t have anything effective to deny Joshua’s claim. It is ridiculous, bordering delusive, to _crush_ on someone’s array of pictures in a dating app. Who does that? _Certainly not Jeonghan_. “You clearly don’t have a functioning brain cell right now.” He goes for the basket in Joshua’s grip, ready to let the conversation die and maybe, when he’s tucked in his bed later, swipe this guy _right-_ nope totally not crushing. Besides, Joshua won’t know.

 

Joshua pulled the basket back. “What do you care so much about his lifestyle though, _Han_? I thought you were just looking for a hookup, not a lifetime partner.”

 

Irritated (because he’s really hardheaded and he hates it when people orders him about a thing he is actually about to do- _like swipe this guy right_ ), Jeonghan opens the app and then makes sure Joshua is looking at him when he swipes the profile _left_. A big red X stamps on the man’s _sel_ - _ca_ before the app generates the next man in line. “He’s too manly, anyway. He’s probably straight.”

 

Joshua gapes up at him and Jeonghan enjoys – more like basks – himself with the outcome of this predicament; slightly to brag that Joshua never wins in any of their arguments and if so he does, Jeonghan can still sulk until Joshua caves in and does whatever he says.

 

Only it took him a couple of seconds to realize that Joshua was gaping, _not at him,_ but slightly above him. “What?” Jeonghan starts to ask, and before he could process the reflex his muscles were about to cause, his whole body pivots and he solidly crashes against a firm warm mass of a man. Jeonghan shrieks and if not for the hand that carefully grasped his upper arm, he would have stumbled back.

 

“That’s literally a dating app for gay men,” the stranger muses, a glint of playfulness in his smirk. He’s holding both strawberries and a stack of bananas in his hand ( _how big is his hand wtf)_ and is wearing a plain white v-neck shirt. The pants, though, is the kind of pants anyone would be compelled to look down—Joshua and Jeonghan simultaneously looked down and then they shared a _look._ “Also I can’t believe you just swiped me _left_ because I looked too manly. You sure do have a weird standard for being visually gay. We’re still valid.” The warm hand leaves the confines of Jeonghan’s skin and the stranger, who Jeonghan is _now_ sure named Seungcheol, makes a scene of opening his smartphone to visit the app they shared. Jeonghan blinks as he sees his profile on the man’s screen and even more gaped when Seungcheol swipes him right. Leisurely, Seungcheol offers, “Strawberries?”

 

_The nerve of this really attractive guy to offer him his favorite fruit!_

Jeonghan, without looking at Joshua, helplessly scrambles for him, limbs finding purchase in the hem of his roommate’s pajama top before he makes wild gestures of urging him to leave them alone. Joshua who’s still unaware of Jeonghan’s predicament smiles up at Seungcheol widely, who gives him back a bright smile and _jesus christ_ is it legal to swoon over your bestfriend’s potential lover? “I’m sorry. Jeonghan is kind of dysfunctional.”

 

“Joshua!” Jeonghan finally finds his tongue back and glares at Joshua so hard he starts to feel pins piercing right through him. It’s comical, to say the least, to see Jeonghan in such state; flustered and almost too pink to even move. He’s always been the composed one between the two of them and he’d be lying if he says he isn’t enjoying the prospect unfolding in front of him but _alas,_ his time has come so he makes a deliberate and _very fake excuse_ of forgetting to pick up something from the dairy aisle and then he dashes off like a mad man.

 

Jeonghan watches Seungcheol amusedly follow Joshua with his gaze, hands folded together in front of him. He tilts nervously back and forth as he racks his brain for a one-liner he’s always ready with. _Why now of all time did his braincells decided to take a short break?_ Before he could pull it however, Seungcheol comments, “Your friend is cute.”

 

“He’s currently not available, if that’s what you want to know.” Jeonghan’s spite slices almost immediately through the frisky demeanor of the other before he could even stop himself. It probably sounded pathetic and now he could feel the heat on his cheeks slowly starts to turn stale.

 

Seungcheol would have found it offensive if Jeonghan hadn’t said it with a small accusing pout. This was harder than he expected. He waves a piece of an already bitten strawberry in front of Jeonghan and then chuckles, “I thought I already made it clear when I swiped _you_ right.”

 

They’re so close right now, probably an arm-length away. If Jeonghan knew earlier that he would be meeting Choi Seungcheol personally then he wouldn’t have had judged him way too early. With that, he could have just probably asked him out _like a very normal human being_. But he already swiped him left and Joshua’s voice is in the back of his head repeatedly saying _“he’s really cute”_ and he couldn’t just fucking focus.

 

“Also, didn’t you already swipe me _left_? That must’ve mean something,” Seungcheol cooly accuses, the lilt in his voice turning full blown playful as he bites eagerly on the pieces of his strawberries. Jeonghan wonders if this gesture is his way of seducing people because weirdly enough, it’s working. And albeit earlier, he could have buried the man with all his snide remarks about looking too uptight, he’s now suddenly ready to book a hotel for the night.

 

“I was trying to make a point!” Jeonghan retaliates then starts to burn slightly pink – again – and Seungcheol adores the way he glares at him as if could tackle a whole army down with his lithe frame. The man internally thanks his roommate, Soonyoung, for suddenly getting sick that he had to do errands for him at this ungodly hour. _Who would have thought?_

 

“That you don’t like me?” Seungcheol pushes, slight jabs that could either make Jeonghan unfold or run away from him. Either way, it’s worth the shot. “That kind of hurts.”

 

“We haven’t even talked yet!”

 

“Yeah, cause you swiped me left.”

 

“Okay, you’re attractive. I was threatened!” The last syllable comes out with a whine.

 

Seungcheol ducks, giddy. It’s at this time that Jeonghan realizes he does look normal, natural.. like a person. His hair isn’t pushed back, just black heavy locks of curly mess that sat atop his head, complimenting the intrusive fluorescent light of the grocery store. It matches his pale skin well. Unlike the airbrushed photos, Jeonghan could clearly see the small moles in his face. It’s endearing and so.. _human._ The only things that hold up to his dating app profile are his strong arms and very large doe eyes. His lips and cheeks are juxtaposed to conjure a face that is attractive, in a more flawed way. He has stubbles in his chin and Jeonghan thinks that’s _okay_.

 

Yet he also wants to erase his face with a punch in the jaw because _what did he just say?_ But he couldn’t do that, right? So instead, he grabs the phone from the other’s man hand, who only looks curiously at him. It doesn’t come with a password so he straight up goes to the app and starts to uninstall it. He does the same with his, still making Seungcheol follow his every move with his eyes and then punches his number in. “Drop call.”

 

Seungcheol grins, unbelieving. “You’re kidding me.”

 

“No, I’m not. Let’s date.”

 

It’s Seungcheol’s time to splutter. He chokes comically on a particular strawberry that he was halfway through chewing. He doubles over, hands on his knees while he coughs violently that the grocery staff starts to look concerned. Jeonghan shakes his head at the said staff, giving her a pointed and calculated _‘don’t even try’_ look. When Seungcheol resurfaces, his face is red and he looks like he was crying.

 

Jeonghan gives him a grin, grazes his gaze appreciatively at him up and down (from the face down to his thighs), and then swipes the air between them to the right.

 

Seungcheol laughs, “Did you just-“

 

“A problem, Choi?”

 

“Unbelievable.”

 

“Hey, I have a question. Do you really _surf_?”

 

“No, that was a lie.”

 

“False propaganda.”

 

“Not that you complained with the actual product.”

 

“Touché.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me nice things to practice my writing on!! prompts for a short drabble? https://curiouscat.me/pflaume
> 
> also would y'all like a tagalog fic, im afraid my readers would prefer english but it's heavy with ph pop culture so im torn :/


End file.
